when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Christy and Oliver Frogman
The Return of Christy and Oliver Frogman is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, the Exeron fighters, while sleeping, are being haunted by a paper ghost that is actually made by Miles Callisto, while being warned that without a strong leader, they would be cursed. After scaring them, they told Miles to find a strong leader, but a brown-haired Exeron fighter boy, Princeton Fuller, told that the best Exeron fighters he chose were Christy and Oliver Frogman, who were buried in the Grand Memorial Cemetery of the Exeron Fighters, located in Royal Woods. After, he, Princeton, his blonde partner, who is also an Exeron fighter, Miley Conley, a Future APC, 15 (fifteen) Blasters, and 5 (five) Space Marines, along with MERC and his older sister, to find the dead bodies of Christy and Oliver Frogman. As they were in a cemetery, they enter a mausoleum, where all the Exeron fighters, looking perfect when they rest in peace inside their glass cofins, wearing Exeron fight attires (with T-shirts for boys, medals, flowers and plushies added, their Exeron gloves removed, and their accessories placed on top of their glass coffins), and looking very peaceful. As his fear increases, he was thinking it was just only a cemetery, filled with glass coffins, and as he was increasingly scared, they both scream, run away, and cower behind a cemetery, till they see an unknown female mourner, placing a boquet of flowers on a glass coffin of Jacob Two-Two. As he looks the words, "Here lies Jacob Two-Two, the heroic goat boy who was two plus two plus two at the age of his death. He will never be missed. May he rest in peace.", he says that it was a joke, so he looks for the glass coffin of Christy and Oliver Frogman. After minutes of finding the dead body, he, while sitting behind the glass coffin of Fluttershy (in her Equestria Girls form), claimed that he can't find Christy and Oliver, and said that one of the privates of the Future Army, who is also a Blaster, Brensom Brodin, was the one who has a clue. He imagines that Brodin is saying that licking doorknobs is illegal in other planets, but Miles said no to that thought, then he imagines that Brodin forgot the other boot last night, and told him to guess, but he said no either. Soon, he started to think that Brodin is saying that Christy and Oliver are one of the greatest heroes in the Grand Commonwealth history, but Miles yelled no that he would never find the grave, until MERC called him that he found the glass coffins of Christy and Oliver, saying it would be a jackpot. However, a hero of the Grand Commonwealth, Edward Burton, and the Sol Mastermind of the Grand Commonwealth, Dean Cadance, came in, dressed up in winter clothes, told Miles and his gang that it would be grave-robbing. Luckily, he told that Princeton is the one who said that Christy and Oliver are the best Exeron fighters he would pick to be their strong leaders, but Cadence and Burton agree, so the Grand Commonwealth Army took away the dead bodies of Brandon Kelps, Logan Thissen, Dustin Timberwolf, Rage-Daru Kanata, Christy Frogman and Oliver Frogman for further revival. The mission is succeeded. Soon, the bodies of Brandon Kelps, Logan Thissen, Dustin Timberwolf, Rage-Daru Kanata, Christy Frogman and Oliver Frogman are eventually revived by the Future Army doctors, and when they were revived, they were very thankful for their return from the death, especially Miles. Soon, the Exeron fighters chose Christy and Oliver Frogman as the leaders of the Exeron fighters, thus forming the Exeron Union, a new group of Exeron fighters that would fight against enemies for defending their country instead of each other for entertainment. Soon, the Exeron fighters are ready to fight against the enemy Future Army and destroy the enemy Future Base, so they accept Miles' request to join the Future Alliance, and the Future Army agreed about this. Later, the battle against an enemy Future Base is being planned in process. Characters Transcript Category:Chapters Category:Real World